Sakura's Heartache
by natureluvingfreak
Summary: I stared at him blankly. Could this be him? Was it the boi who I longed for? The boi I still dream about? No. This can't be my Sasuke-kun.
1. She sees him?

SasuSaku Chapter One

I stared at him blankly. Could this be him? Was it the boi who I longed for? The boi I _still_ dream about? No. This can't be _my_ Sasuke-kun.

"This must be a dream," I said to myself. "As it usually is."

I pinched myself trying to make it all go away. It wasn't a dream, and the only thing that changed was a stinging sensation in my right arm. This _is_ the boi that left me two years ago. I stared on; my eyes fixated on his.

"Sakura. Sakura," a familiar voice from behind me steadily came into my mind. She couldn't see the face of the boi anymore because the sound of the voice drowned out everything around her.

"Sakura," the voice called again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Ino. Go on without me."

"But I can't leave you alone in the sound village!"

"We're in the sound village?" I asked in bewilderment. I had no clue where we were.

"Yeah. Don't you remember? We're getting supplies for the festival." said Ino with a look that said "where have you been?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Go on without me."

"No Sakura."

"Don't you have somewhere to be Ino?" I teased.

"Oh right! See you there!" With that she darted away.

I quickly looked around to see if Sasuke was still there. He was eating lunch at a nearby cafe.

"I wonder if he saw me? No way. He's more interested in eating than anything else!"

I couldn't help but notice the locket hanging from his neck. It looks like the one I gave him two years ago. But that couldn't be. Why would he keep that? Okay now I feel more like a stalker than anything so I'm going to stand up and talk to him. Just like that he was gone.

"No where did he go," I asked myself hoping there would be no reply.

"Excuse me miss?" It was the waiter.

"What is it?"

"The gentleman that was just here asked me to give this to you."

I looked down and there was the locket he was wearing! I opened it up and there was the pictures of them together. A tear rolled down my cheek and everything started to get blurry. I looked down so nobody would see, and I saw a note.

Dear Sakura,

Instead of following me you should have talked to me...

Sasuke

More tears ran down my face. "So he knew I was there the whole time."

This was the last time I would ever get to see him and I didn't even say hi. I clutched the locket in my hands as the tears covered the hot asphalt.


	2. Together?

SasuSaku Chapter Two

"Whe-where am I? Was it all a dream? It felt so real. Sasuke."

As Sakura got up she noticed the locket Sasuke had given her and the note. It wasn't a dream she thought. It was real!

"I've got to talk to Sasuke before it's too late. But how," She wondered aloud.

-Sasuke-

"I wonder why Sakura was here yesterday. And why was she following me around? After two years she's still so annyoing. Still..." Sasuke's thoughts trailed off as he wondered what had become of everyone he knew. Especially Sakura.

-Sakura-

"Why are you late," teased a spikey blonde haired boi. "You're never late."

"Shut up Naruto. Did I go anywhere yesterday?"

"Yeah. You went with Ino to the sound village to get supplies for the festival next week. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just thought it was a dream, that's all."

"O-okay well let's go to class or we'll be late."

The day dragged on slower than usual. Medical class seemed to take the longest for her though. Being the only student that Tsunade-sama would take in all the attention was focused on her and her flaws. She couldn't get Sasuke's image out of her head. His note out of her mind. What did he mean by "you should have talked to me?" What was she supposed to say "Hi Sasuke! I haven't seen you in two years. How's the training with Orochimaru? Did you kill Itachi yet?" That would have just made him angry with her. After school she went to see Tsunade-sama.

"Tsunade-sama? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What's on your mine," she asked with a worried expression.

"It's not anything bad," her face relaxed a little at the news. "I want to go to the sound village for a few weeks."

"I knew I should have never sent you with Ino. You saw Sasuke didn't you?"

"Yes, and I must talk to him. Please let me go."

"Three weeks is all you get. Do you understand?"

My face lit up. "Yes. Yes, I understand. Thank you Tsunade-sama!"

"Now go before I change my mind."

-Sasuke-

"Why do I keep thinking about her? I don't even like her. I have to go for a walk."

Sasuke goes for a walk, and everywhere he goes he sees _her_ face. Why is this happening to me he thought to himself.

"I have to see her." He thought aloud. "But how?"

Just then he felt something come up behind him.

"S-sas-u-ke!"

"S-sakura? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," she said blushing.

"W-why?"

"You did say I should've talked to you instead of follow you," she teased.


End file.
